


The Stolen Child

by DelphineLiu



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: 一个Crossover拉郎。Loki和《天使与魔鬼》中的教皇内侍。Loki的时间线大概是雷神2之后，教皇内侍的时间线是在天使与魔鬼主要剧情开始之前。





	The Stolen Child

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *逻辑混乱  
> *人物对话表达的观点来自于作者瞎写，作者为所有可能有的不妥之处先行致歉

1.  
梵蒂冈夜幕垂落。

三名轮值的瑞士卫队军官在例行巡逻，冬天月光暗淡，夜色便显得格外深沉，走在前面的卫兵提着一盏灯，后面的两人则并排巡视左右，三道影子被提灯灯光拉得很长。此刻他们正步履轻快地路过贝尔维第宫门厅前的走廊，没人注意到有个高大的身影正一动不动隐没在柱子后面浓重的黑暗里。  
确认夜巡的卫兵已经走出很远，潜入者迅速闪身进入空无一人的贝尔维第宫门厅。  
来自阿斯加德的神祗摘下黑袍兜帽，露出一双湖绿色的眼睛，此刻在壁灯微弱的光线映照下，它们像是两点幽绿的萤火。他在门廊下短暂驻足，仰头端详了一会儿穹顶的装饰，露出一个意味不明的微笑。

教皇宫邸已经入睡，整座建筑仿佛浸在一片漆黑的沉寂中，Loki紧贴着走廊墙根，漫无目的般游荡——突然，他停住脚步，前方楼梯口处隐隐透出一团光，卫兵手里那盏提灯摇摇摆摆，似乎正要往这个方向来。  
Loki已经快走到走廊尽头，时间容不得更多的思考，他轻轻一指，手边的房门便静悄悄张开了一人宽的空隙，他旋身进门，门锁在他身后落下，没发出一点声音。他背靠着门板打量整个房间，也许是因为光线昏暗，房间看上去灰蒙蒙的。在整座精致华丽的宫邸里，这间房间的装饰显得意外地朴素。  
外间像是起居室，正对窗口处摆放着一张书桌，沿墙一溜排开几个书柜，房间中间是沙发和茶桌。里间大概是卧室和更深处的浴室，一个穿着素面黑袍的人，此刻跪在床旁对着床头的十字架低声祈祷，姿态虔诚而专注。从Loki的角度只能看到他的侧背面，昏黄的床头灯让他的轮廓显出一种毛茸茸的柔和。  
“……求你的恩典加诸于我，引领于我，与我同在……求你赐予我无畏之心，赐予我纯正的信，坚定的望与完美的爱……”Loki新奇地看着这一切，直至晚祷的神父说出最后一句“阿门”，指尖并拢依次从额头落到胸口，再点过左右肩头……然后站了起来，转过身，目光准确地对上了站在门口的姿容昳丽的神祗。

2.  
有那么一瞬间Loki紧张地绷紧了身体，他将一只手背在身后，指尖的魔法元素悄然凝聚成无形的利刃。但对方脸上惊异之色稍纵即逝，黑袍的神父很快平定下来，并且开口说：“晚上好。”

Loki配合地做出放松的姿态，他说“我是Loki。”  
说出这句话之后Loki迟疑了那么一会儿，但眼前的神父显然富有耐心地注视着他，所以他最终还是把未竟的内容说出了口：“Loki Odinson。”  
神父对这个名字毫无反应——教会的基础教育显然并不包括北欧神话。他微笑着介绍自己——Patrick Mckenna，教皇内侍。

Loki目测他比自己要矮那么三四英寸，身形文弱。这位教皇内侍三十几岁，灰蓝色的眼睛如同晨雾笼罩的天空，眼角有些不明显的细纹，其实已经不能算很年轻。但笑起来眼中便云开雾散，令他的面容显出一种少年感。

他礼貌地邀请Loki坐下。壁炉里的火早已微弱下去，神父蹲下来用火钳将它捅亮，添了一些柴薪，再之后他们静默地坐了好一会儿，直到壁炉重新变得温暖而明亮。  
相较于他的年龄而言，教皇内侍对Loki这位不速之客的反应实在沉静平和得过了头，他并不急于追问Loki的来历，甚至对Loki在教皇宫邸的活动也没做出限制。阿斯加德的银舌头谨慎地组织语言，说明自己来自神域，到梵蒂冈的来意是想学习如何统治。  
他的描述听得Patrick有些困惑地笑起来，“好吧。”他说：“我建议……或许你可以先读一读教会的历史。尽管如今教会的意义与历史上可能不同，但在过去的时代中，教宗曾同时是神的代言者和世俗的统治者，历史或许能给你参考和启发。”

Loki几乎疑心Patrick什么都知道，不然怎么会有人能如此平静地面对未知，还相信这套听起来匪夷所思的说辞？但他依然感兴趣地接受了Patrick的建议。白天Patrick跟随教皇处理日常事务的时候Loki就在房间里看书。  
Loki阅读得很快，Patrick结束晚祷的时候他已经读完了十字军东征，正在翻阅的内容——Patrick瞥了一眼——像是宗教裁判所。Loki窝在最靠近壁炉的沙发里，腿随意地搭在茶几上，身边读完的书摞成规模可观的一小摞。  
当Loki向他询问他的观点的时候，Patrick这样回答：“不可否认地，教会曾有过不止一段为时持久的黑暗时期……异教徒清洗，宗教裁判所，十字军东征……在某种意义上它们都是教会史上的污点。”Patrick说到这句的时候流露出一点无奈。“我始终认为，无所建树的膨胀野心和征服毫无意义。”  
壁炉的火焰噼啪作响，灰蓝色的眼眸注视着Loki，他轻轻地问：“那么，Loki，你能做出什么建树呢？历史又将如何铭记你？”  
Loki似乎被问住了，他神情怔忪，火光在他脸上明明灭灭。最后他只能说，我不知道。  
3.  
教皇内侍的书柜藏品丰富，并不仅限于宗教方面，还包括不少诗集、小说和戏剧。Loki不得不承认中庭的文学和艺术与阿斯加德对比起来也毫不逊色。晚祷之后他们常可以花大把时间在阅读和交谈上，和Loki交谈是很令人愉悦的体验，这位来自阿斯加德的神祗聪敏而博学，也许因为两人思考角度不同，Loki常常能提出新颖的观点。  
在几柜书中Loki最喜欢的一本是《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，也很欣赏莎士比亚的作品，当他询问Patrick的偏好的时候，Patrick犹豫了一下，有些羞赧地回答，是叶芝。第二天Loki在翻书的时候抽出一本叶芝诗集翻了几页，便了解了他迟疑的原因——叶芝的作品确实不像是神父应该喜欢的东西，一个神职人员应该喜爱阅读但丁，或者弥尔顿。他们的作品本身就像是端丽庄严的教堂、璀璨的彩窗和均匀洒落的西西里灿金色的阳光，一如神普爱世人。而不是这种——  
“Cast a cold eye, on life, on death.  
Horseman, Pass by——”  
Loki对此嗤之以鼻，这看上去像是会相信骑士精神和爱情的人——比如Thor，可能会喜欢的东西。

尽管在文学上的品味不同，但Loki实际上同样很享受他们的交流。在神祗漫长的生命面前，Patrick无疑年轻得过分，然而这个年轻人的想法有时深刻得令神明怀疑，这具躯体里是否栖居着一个沉稳老练的灵魂。  
有次Loki问他，教会是什么，你又如何看待教宗，这些问题很尖锐，并不容易作答。Patrick沉思了一会，语速缓慢地回答他：“你要知道，教会不是由灰浆和石头构成的，摧毁教堂甚至摧毁梵蒂冈，不能毁掉人们两千多年来的信仰……任何信仰。原子弹、科学、你说的无限之石……什么都好，他们只能摧毁宗教信仰的外在表现形式，但绝无法摧毁信仰本身。”接下来他的语调更慎重，也更加有力，他说：“教会的真正内核是一群人，一群以上帝之名相互扶持，终生行善的人。上帝，是的，不论你如何称呼他，耶稣基督、弥赛亚、救世主、天国的逻各斯……人们对他的信仰将超越于俗世，他为万代而存。”

“至于教宗，教宗这个词语，本意其实是父亲……你知道吧。对我而言圣座就更像位父亲，或者指引者。当然，教宗应该是世人的灯塔……但世人眼中的教宗可能便与我所了解的并不相同。”说到教宗的时候Patrick的眼神变得明亮，语气也明显有所变化，充满了崇敬。他仿佛追忆着什么温暖愉快的经历，噙着微笑继续讲述。  
“我印象最深的大概是圣座常说教宗应当学会在世俗的世界和神性的世界中来回奔波——哎，这一点我也不太懂，虽然我理论上应该是离他最近的人……不过人人都说，他是近百年来最圣明的教宗。你说你想学会做一个好的统治者，统治一个有神的国度……关于这方面的真正答案，可能只有圣座本人才能给你。”

4.  
教皇在下楼时感到一阵突来的晕眩。  
但还好有人及时地搀扶住他的手臂，扶着他下了几级台阶。教宗转过头，正握着他手臂的是一位身着深蓝色制服的瑞士卫队成员，此时正关切地看着他，对上教宗回看的目光，这位年轻士官涨红了脸，迅速松手并结结巴巴地说：“圣座，恕……恕我失礼。”  
“谢谢你，孩子”年迈的教宗向他点头致意。  
他发现楼梯上的窗子敞开着，一阵冬日的风吹进来。梵蒂冈的冬天远谈不上冷，但冷空气对上了年纪的人来说总是不够友好的，他这样想。

年轻士官向教皇行过礼，就转身登上楼梯，步履轻捷地穿过走廊，他看上去与其他巡视的瑞士卫队别无二致，除了面容渐渐幻化成另一张脸……Loki知道自己已经得到了想知道的一切，甚至还有一点儿……额外的馈赠。

当天晚上他们向彼此提出道别。  
Patrick抱歉地说自己翌日要代替教皇访问“欧核中心”，他将替教皇参观一位老朋友的最新成果。提到“欧核中心”的时候一向坚定的Patrick流露出迷茫的神色，“科学，唯物主义……要知道我们曾深陷与它们斗争的泥沼。直到几十年前教会作出了转变，呼吁与它们对话而非对立。但实际上呢……”他叹了口气，接着说：“圣座毕生希望就是能弥合科学和宗教之间的鸿沟……这希望固然令人肃然起敬，但通往目标的路实在是……太远了。‘欧核中心’，圣座一直跟他们保持着良好的关系，他很尊敬那些科学家的成果，觉得它们也是神迹的表现方式，甚至想要资助他们的研究。我不该怀疑圣座，但我偶尔也会觉得，科学的步子迈得太快，宗教道德则只能跌跌撞撞地跟在后面……哎抱歉，我是不是说得太多了……？”

说到核……Loki也不能给神父什么有用的建议。他自己对核唯一的了解，大概来源于曾有颗不知从哪儿冒出来的核弹毁掉了他在纽约上空打开的虫洞。他也婉言谢绝了Patrick请他留下来的好意，他表明自己已经在梵蒂冈学到了足够多的东西，打算回到阿斯加德。Loki本已闭上眼伸出手掌，像是在感应空气中什么元素的流动，Patrick隐约明白他这就是要走了——没什么惊讶的情绪，神父似乎潜意识里知道，他既然有本事突然出现在梵蒂冈，那也应该有办法回去。  
“科学与宗教……或者你称之为魔法，神迹，什么都行，在阿斯加德是同一种东西。”但Loki突然睁开眼，带着一丝热切邀请道：“你难道不想跟我去看看吗，当科学和宗教泯灭界限的时候是什么样子。”

“我不能。”Patrick脸上浮现出歉意的神色，他灰蓝色的双眸一如既往，真挚而动人地注视着Loki，双手在胸腹前交叠紧握。“抱歉，Loki……这世界需要我。”年轻的神父轻柔地引用了一句诗，“这世上有太多眼泪，你不会懂得。” 

走吧,人间的孩子  
与一个精灵 手拉着手  
走向荒野和河流  
这世上有太多眼泪，你不懂的

Loki踱着步子徐徐吟诵，他的声音低沉而优雅，加之阿斯加德人口音古朴，听来尤其带着些曼妙。  
“《失窃的孩子》，是的，我读过它……说到失窃的孩子，让我告诉你一个事实：教宗有孩子。”Loki露出一个狡黠到近乎恶意的笑容。“而你，Patrick——你就是那个被偷来的孩子。  
魔法在不知什么时候无声无息地发动，Loki大笑着说再见，然后消失在空气里。只剩满面惊疑的教皇内侍孤零零地呆站在窗前。白色的纱帘没有拉好，留下了一道缝隙，窗外的圣彼得广场空寂如冰雪覆盖的寒冬。他伫立了那么久，直到清晨来临，“欧核中心”的直升机降落在广场前。

这便是他们短短几日相处的匆促收尾。

此后Patrick McKenna再也没有见过Loki，也几乎完全忘记了他。

 

直到后来Patrick独自在泪室内向自己伤痕累累的躯体浇下一盏盏浅绿色的芳香的橄榄油，神思昏茫中他居然莫名想起Loki，这位面容昳丽的神祗对他的意义如同伊甸园中盘踞的玉色蝮蛇，亦或是来自地狱的女巫脚边幽绿眼睛的黑猫。但他曾以为他们能够成为彼此的指引和慰藉。  
他曾坚定地向神祗发问，What will your contribution be? How will history remember you?如今他以同样的问题叩问自己，当真相层层退去温存的伪装，一切伤害业已铸成，尘埃抵定。

Patrick闭着眼握紧了手心里小巧的黄铜制品。在历史的纸页上，他当是也只能是一团短暂的长明火。  
——神说，要有光。

**Author's Note:**

> ·Loki喜欢《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》是我恶趣味，刨除其他不提，这一家子里，父亲是个无恶不作的恶棍，还有个搞事的私生子，兄弟两人爱上同一个女人相互争斗……可能很符合Loki对自己家庭的看法（不）  
> 当然啦，如果Patrick喜欢《牛虻》大概就神作了…………
> 
> ·Patrick的晚祷词来自胡斯，选这一段是因为被我省略掉的最后一句是“这样我就能因你之名忍耐而欢喜地交出自己的生命。”……嗯，一个死亡预警（。
> 
> ·Patrick问Loki的话来自电影《皇家俱乐部》，原话是这样的：“Great ambition and conquest without contribution is without significance. What will your contribution be? How will history remember you?”


End file.
